Life goes on, but you will never change
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: Rating might go up. It's been 6 years since Bit left on his little adventure and 2 years since Leena left to make it on her own. Guess who shows up at her door one night? R&R! Another one of my best I believe. Read my others too please!
1. The return of Bit Cloud

Life goes on, but you will never change  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own zoids or anything else. If you own zoids you better sue toonami for takin' it off the air. :P  
  
  
  
Chp.1  
  
Leena sighed as she finished writing in her diary. It had been six years since Bit's leaving with the liger, and two years since she'd left to start a normal woman's life. What fun. She was scrambling for money and living in a crappy apartment building. She wanted to go back, but she was to headstrong for that. She'd been bound and determined to show she could make it on her own. She sighed again and sat down her diary. "I wonder if Bit's doing better than I am? I wonder if that crazy, reckless kid is still alive after all he could do, all that freedom?" Leena smiled to herself and tried to remember what he looked like.  
  
A knock came to the door just as the picture came into her mind. "One minute!" Leena yelled. She was in her pajamas it being 9:30PM and all. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She passed by the mirror and brushed her hair with hr fingers. Speaking of her hair, it was don to her middle back, a lot straighter too. She didn't have bangs anymore, instead it layed over her eyes somewhat (Like Avril Lavigne's!). She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Leena?" A VERY familiar voice asked. It was a man. He was tall with blonde hair and aqua geen eyes that seemed to sparkle with delight.  
  
"Yes?" Leena stared at him for a second. Then it hit her. "Bit!" She wrapped her arms around her friend she hadn't seen in six years. "I can't believe it! What're you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, I was looking through the phone book, looking for a good place to eat, when I spotted your name. I, then decided to come see an old friend. Is that okay?" He asked knowing darn well it was okay.  
  
"Of course, c'mon, come inside. It's not glorius, but it's home. I'll fix us something to eat," Leena said and threw a frozen pizza in the oven. Bit sat down on the couch, and Leena soon joined him.  
  
"You look good, Leena. I didn't even recognize you when you opened the door. You weren't that little teenager I used to steal snacks from anymore. You grew up into a beautiful woman," Bit said looking up at the ceiling with that magic look he always had in his eyes.  
  
"You didn't change a bit. You got taller, and your hair is a little longer, but you're still the same," Leena said.  
  
"Oh, I've changed. I grew up too, but I kept being a child in my heart. Leena, I think you did the same," Bit looked at her now.  
  
"What do you mean, Bit?" Leena asked him a little confused.  
  
"When I look at you I still see Leena, the Leena I knew so well. Don't change Leena. I like you just the way you are," Bit got closer to her face.  
  
Leena blushed. She'd never been so close to a boy before. To think, she was twenty-two years old and still hadn't had her first kiss. "I won't change, Bit. I promise. Uh-" Leena changed the subject just as Bit leaned in more. She got up off the couch and pulled out the pizza from the oven. "We can eat now. It ain't a feast, but it's food."  
  
"Thanks, Leena," Bit said taking a bite out of the pizza and trying to avoid the subject on what he'd almost done.  
  
"So, Bit, where are you staying?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know," He said with a mouthful of pizza. "Are there any good hotels around here. Anything cheap 'cause I don't have a lot a money."  
  
"That goes for two of us," Leena said and took another slice of pizza. "If I had money I wouldn't be living in this dump, that's for sure."  
  
"It's pretty nice compared to some I stayed in," Bit laughed. "So about the hotels........."  
  
"There aren't any good ones to my knoledge. Even if there were, they wouldn't let you keep the Liger outside," Leena sighed.  
  
"Darn, I guess I'll be sleepin' in the cockpit tonight," Bit sighed too.  
  
"If you want, you can stay here," Leena said slowly and unsure of what she had just said.  
  
"You'd really do that? Thanks, Leena!" Bit hugged her and quickly jumped away blushing. "Sorry, I'd always do that when I was a kid. I never really grew out of it. Say, why aren't you on the team anymore?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to show everyone that I can take care of myself. I guess it ain't workin' to well. I sold my Gun Sniper last year so I could live off the money," Leena sighed once again.  
  
"Leena Torros, I swear- You are the most headstrong woman I have ever met!" Bit stood up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a chocolate pudding cup out and finding a spoon. "I'd be glad to stay here tonight. We'll go get you a new zoid tommorow afternoon."  
  
"But I don't have any money," leena looked over at him.  
  
"We will when we get back to the team. Doc'll lend us some money. You ain't stayin' in this place anymore. You're going home, and I'm coming with you,"Bit said. Leena opened her mouth to say something, but realised that was that. He was done talking.  
  
"Um-goodnight, Bit," Leena said and walked into her room. Just before she closed the door, she saw Bit lay down on the couch and turn off the T.V. She didn't know why, but she smiled as she watched him lay down and stare up at the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter one! I hope you like it so far and continue reading. I NEED VIEWERS! I'm just a review hungry person, so click the little button and do so! BYE! 


	2. Reunion

Chp.2  
  
Leena woke at the sound of her alarm clock. It read 8:30AM. She yawned and pulled herself out of bed. She straightened out her slinky nightgown and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
"AAHHHH!" Leena freaked when she saw Bit standing in his boxer shorts and undershirt making pancakes.  
  
"Morning," He said. "What's the matter? Did I scare you?" He turned and looked at Leena who was reaching for her robe. Bit blushed a little and looked away, pretending he never looked at all.  
  
"S-sorry, I forgot about last night," Leena said and sat down at the table. "Hey, since when were you up before me?"  
  
"Told ya' I changed. I get up at seven every day now. I had a job that made me do that, and I kinda got used to it," Bit said and sat down a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Where's yours?" Leena asked.  
  
"I already ate breakfast. I wasn't that hungry so I just fixed me up a pop-tart," Bit said and left to get dressed. Leena was really surprised. He made her breakfast! What kinda guy does that when you're just friends? A guy like Bit, that's who. Leena ate quickly as she always did and went to get dressed.  
  
Leena pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail. She put on a red, bandana patterned shirt that tied at the back of her neck, blue jean capris, and white platform sandals. She admired herself in the mirror then walked out. Bit was sitting on the couch in the white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes that he had worn when he came over. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Ready to go?" Bit asked her.  
  
"What? Go where?" Leena looked at him strangely.  
  
"We're gonna go see Doc, then we're gonna go get you a new zoid. Don't you remember?" Bit asked. Leena was a little agitated about the "we're" he kept saying. For some reason it felt like he was saying they were a couple. "Leena? Earth to Leena."  
  
"Alright, but tomorrow we're coming to pack up all my stuff got it? My china, clothes, microwave, everything!" Leena said.  
  
"Well, duh, you don't wanna leave your stuff here, do ya'?" Bit was an idiot, but at least he was better than most idiots. "Well, no use hangin' 'round here. Let's go!"  
  
He walked out and started into the Liger Zero. "Uhhh-Bit?" Leena called to the blonde warrior.  
  
"What is it? Oh, yeah. Well, we can't walk soooo let's try this," Bit called down to her. Leena climbed up a little slower than Bit did. For some reason, the Liger didn't stir much. He moved a little as Leena got in, but Bit coaxed him to settle down and told him it was alright for Leena to come.  
  
"I see it, I see it!" Leena was getting excited. She hadn't seen anyone in two years and was gonna surprise them with her arrival. "Look, Bit, there it is!"  
  
"Yeah, finally! That trip was lasting forever!" Bit said, apparently excited as well. "Lets go!"  
  
Bit parked the Liger a ways away so they could surprise them all. Bit went over and knocked on the door, Leena standing next to him. A boy with slightly darker skin than Bit's opned the door. He was tall with brownish- black hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and tucked in, blue jeans, and black boots. Leena knew right away who he was.  
  
"Jamie!" She ran and hugged him.  
  
"Leena! Bit! Wha-what are you guys doing here?! I don't believe it!" Jamie hugged Leena back and did the secret handshake to Bit that he, Brad, Leon, and Bit had all made up way back when. "Hey you guys! Come see who showed up! It's Bit and Leena!" He yelled into the hover cargo.  
  
A dog with brownish-gold fur bounded down the hall and knocked Bit into the dirt. Bit started to laugh when the dog started licking him. "H- hey, Jamie, who's the dog?"  
  
"Oh, that's my dog, Nono (^-^ I always wanted to name a dog Nono!). He's really nice, but gets into trouble often. That's where he got his name, Nono," Jamie said.  
  
"Nono, I like it!" The dog licked him more. "H-hey! I think he likes me!" Bit laughed.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, what's goin' on with the yelling? I almost spilt my coffee," A very tall man said as he walked up. He had short, light brown hair and blue eyes. He had on a white t-shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans. He had on black boots and a blue jean jacket that had the sleeves ripped off. A chain hung from his black belt and hooked to the back pocket of his pants. He was very handsome and had a sly fox's grin.  
  
"Brad?! Oh my god, you cut your hair! I don't believe it! You look so good!" Leena went over and hugged him (Nooo! Brad cut his hair ;_; Oh, well).  
  
"You look different too, Leena. You look nice. Finally come back, eh?" Brad grinned his usual grin as Bit finally got off the ground. Jamie came back from inside and handed him a towel.  
  
"Thanks," He said. "Hey, Brad, nice hair," Bit grinned. That was just the boys' way of saying hi to another boy.  
  
"Haha," Brad said sarcastically. "C'mon, lets go inside." Everyone followed in a line, firt Jamie, then Leena, next Bit, and finally Nono followed up the rear.  
  
Doc held onto Leena for at least five minutes. "Oh, Leena, I missed you so much!" He said all happy like (:P).  
  
"Geez, if he's that excited, I wonder how Harry will act?" Bit whispered to Leon who snicked. Leon looked pretty much the same, except he was taller and had green eyes, considering he had contacts now.  
  
"What's so funny?" A girl said as she walked in. She was very pretty with chin length dark brown hair and pinkish-purple eyes. She had on a black sleeveless shirt, and baggy camofladge pants. She had on brown combat boots too. It was Naomi.  
  
"Hey Bit, Leena, long time no see," She said casually. Naomi was always like that in case you didn't already know.  
  
After long conversations it turned out Naomi had been in the army, Brad was a cop (believe it or not), Jamie worked on computers in his spare time, Leon had become a famous writer (I always thought he looked like one), and Doc was still plain ol' Doc. Bit was still a pilot, and Leena was currently jobless after she lost her waitress job two weeks ago.  
  
"Well, Leena, lets go get you a zoid," Bit said after Doc gave him the money.  
  
"Uhhh-Okay?" Leena was a little confused about Bit and only Bit going with her, but soon forgot about it. 


	3. Was that a spark? I think it was

Chp.3  
  
Instead of taking the Liger like when they came, this time they took the jeep. Since there was no road for awhile, they could have some fun. Bit drove really fast. Leena stood up in the seat, held out her arms, pulled her hair down, and yelled "I feel so alive!"  
  
"I've never driven this fast before! Lets make it perfect!" Bit said and turned the radio to almost max. "Woohoo, YE-HEAH! Now we're talkin'!" Eventually, they turned the music down, slowed to speed limit, and sat down again.  
  
"There it is, the Zoid shop. We'll order one with weapons, and it'll probably arrive in a few weeks or so," Bit said and pointed to a big warehouse up ahead.  
  
"So, how did you come about this place, Bit?" Leena asked the blonde warrior sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, I was obviously a mercenary, going team to team, and one day I was with a team that came here to get repairs on their zoids, and the service was really nice. Not to mention, you can get any zoid any way you want if you order. I thought you'd like this place. It's really cheap," Bit said.  
  
"Um-Bit? What teams were you on exactly?" Leena wondered why he didn't say anything about being a mercenary.  
  
"Nothing really special, just ones that paid well, and excepted me for who I was. It was strange though. Most of the teams that asked were girl teams, the Sniper team, the comet team, it goes on and on," Bit spoke as though it was no big deal.  
  
"Bit, you idiot, they wanted you because they thought you were hot," Leena grinned.  
  
"Really, so, Leena, do YOU think I'm hot?" Bit was obviously enjoying himself, playing around with her. Right?  
  
Leena blushed. "W-why are you asking me? I've never even been kissed, never had a real boyfriend. I d-don't know!" She said. He stopped the car.  
  
"You've never been kissed? Never had a boyfriend? Leena, that's impossible. You're way to pretty to have never been kissed. I know boys that would fall head over hills just to meet you," He was staring straight into her violet eyes.  
  
"well, I-uh-" Leena was having a hard time moving her mouth, thinking. A part of her was screaming 'kiss him!' while the other was saying 'are you crazy? This is Bit Cloud we're talking about.'. "Bit-I-umm- "  
  
"Well, ahem- let's go get that zoid of yours," He squeeked a little. Bit started the car and drove the rest of the way to the warehouse.  
  
"Wow, look at all the different types of zoids they have!" Leena marveled as she looked through the lists.  
  
"I told ya' so! C'mon, I'll help you pick one out," Bit walked over to Leena. "Cover your eyes."  
  
"Wha-? Why? What are you doing?" Leena laughed.  
  
"Ancient magic. My dad taught me. Old family secret," Bit laughed. "Now hold out your pointer finger."  
  
"Okay," Leena was smiling the whole time as she did what he told her. "This is so silly. What am I doing?"  
  
"You'll see," Bit said as he guided her hand. "Tell me when your finger feels hot, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Leena continued to move her hand when she felt warm, then hot. "I feel it, I feel it!"  
  
"Okay, open your eyes," Bit said. Leena's eyes fluttered open to see Bit looking at the list. "Ah, a lightning Saix, good choice." Leena laughed surprised.  
  
"Bit Cloud, you never cease to amaze me," Leena said.  
  
"Well, all you need to do is pick out some weapons, and you'll be set," Bit said. After picking out a smokescreen, strike laser claw, three weasel units, and a tail gun, they left together to go back to the base. Leena and Bit had never been so happy. Both were now thinking about that little spark. Could it really be love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know about you, but I think there's somethin' happening. Now go click that little button and review me, tell me how I did. Thanks for all I've already gotten. You like me, you really like me! I'd like to than my mom, and my dad, and- Hey, this ain't no award serimony! Besides they didn't help me write this. Eh, I guess I'll be seein' ya'.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Thanks again! Ya'll are real sweet ya' know. I wish that everyone were like you guys. I hope you enjoy your New years eve celebration. See ya'! (Sorta) Later much,  
  
Jessica Kellicut/Melfina 


	4. Harry returns

Chp.3  
  
"Well, I'm getting a Lightning Saix with a smokescreen, strike laser claw, three weasel units, and a tail gun," Leena said to the others, counting off on her hands. "It sure is different from my Gun Sniper."  
  
"No kidding," Brad said drinking his coffee. "So, you two have fun?" He asked casually.  
  
"What do you mean? How much can you really have when buying a zoid? It's entertaining for while, I guess, but-" Bit was interuppted by Brad's calm, cool, voice.  
  
"Bit, never mind," Brad said.  
  
"Whatever," Bit said and munched on an apple. "I still don't know what you mean."  
  
"Hey, what happened to cookies and donuts?" Jamie asked as he petted Nono.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I just got burned out on eating sweets, and not to mention I was gaining some weight," Bit laughed a little. "It doesn't really matter to me though. Food is food ya' know."  
  
"I heard that!" Leena said and took a huge bite out of her pizza slice.  
  
"Man, Nono!" Jamie whined and tried to pull the dog's head out of the toilet.  
  
"No use tryin' Jamie, it's like a man and his beer," Bit laughed and watched Jamie shoot him a look.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Leena dressed in her black flares, purple spagetti strap shirt, and her black boots. Bit and everyone else had gotten her stuff there already since she didn't have a lot.  
  
A knock came to the door. "I wonder who that is?" Bit wondered out loud and went to answer the door. He looked through the peek hole to the outside world. "Oh, no."  
  
"Who is it?" Leena asked flipping through her magazine.  
  
"Take a wild guess," Bit said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Open up the door already," Leena said not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Okay, but you asked for it," Bit said and opened the door.  
  
"Leena!" It was Harry Champ, a man destin to be a nimrod. "Oh, Leena, I missed you so much!" He hugged her.  
  
She whispered to Bit as Harry blabbed on squeezing her, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You didn't ask," Bit whispered back.  
  
"Yes I did!" She whispered fiercely.  
  
"Is there something I should know about?" Harry was inbetween them suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bit asked the man destin to be king (god, he says that ten million times in the series.)  
  
"Oh, Leena, did you think about me?" Harry had already ignore the blode warrior.  
  
"Uhhhh-yeah I guess," Leena said, but she thought, "Not in the way you hope."  
  
"Leena, you did think about me!" Harry hugged her again.  
  
"Okay, enough with the hugging," Leena pushed him off of her.  
  
"How'd you know me and Leena were back, Harry?" Bit asked the obsessed one across from him.  
  
"I saw the Liger Zero in the hangar," Harry seemed so proud of himself as he always did.  
  
"How does that autimatically mean that Leena would be here?" Bit asked and watch Harry think for a moment.  
  
"Well, she's always with you-no wait, that can't be because-NOOOOO!" Harry got up and left crying.  
  
"What was that all about?" Leena asked, looking out the window.  
  
"I'll get you for this Bit Cloud! I challenge you to a zoid battle!" Harry yelled.  
  
"How can we fight if you're not in Class S?" Bit yelled back to him as his whale king started up.  
  
"I payed Jack Sisco and his team to combine with mine so with our combined strength, we made it!" Harry was proud of himself. Bit would have said more, but Harry was gone.  
  
"How much do you think he payed Chris, Kelly, and Jack?" Leena asked Bit who still watched where he dissapeared.  
  
"Oh, more than I've ever even seen, I'm sure. With that kid of money, he'd even get Brad on his team," Bit said. A smile grew across their faces, and they started laughing as they walked in. Just the thought of Brad on Harry's team was hilarious.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brad asked as he walked out of his room. They both looked each other and fell out laughing again, both going into their rooms. "Those two are so strange. Maybe we should get them professional help," Brad mused at himself.  
  
Leena got her new zoid earlier than expected. It came on Thursday instead of Saturday, which was good considering they excepted Harry's challenge and were battling today. Jamie, who had become more skillful with computers, had up the system in no time. "Are you going out there too, Jamie?" Leena asked as they ate lunch.  
  
"I have to, the battlemode is 0982," Jamie didn't seem the least bit afraid. In fact, he seemed kind of excited.  
  
"Lets do it, you guys!" Bit put his hand in.  
  
"Yeah!" Leena put her hand on top, and the others reached to put their hands in, but for a moment time stood still. Bit's hand on the bottom, Leena's on top. Something just felt right just then. They both knew but not why. Time came back before they figured it out. What made that feel so right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really liked that last part, and I think Harry is soooo funny! I think it'll be pretty awesome next time. I wonder what Jack will think when he sees that Leena has a Lightning Saix too? I can't wait to find out myself! Happy New Year everyone!  
  
Jessica Kellicut/Melfina 


	5. Pain in the heart What happened to Jack ...

Chp.5  
  
The judge landed and said his little speech: Battlefield setup, the Blitz team vs. the Champ and Lightning teams, battlemode 0982, ready, FIGHT!  
  
"Oh, yeah, finally!" Bit said. "It feels so good to be back with this team again, you guys."  
  
"It sure is, Bit, and I have you to thank for that,"Leena smiled to herself.  
  
"Aw, thanks, Leena!" Bit grinned. Leena blushed. She couldn't believe she said that out loud. "Agh!"  
  
"Bit!" Leena turned.  
  
"No, don't worry, I'm fine," Bit answered breathlessly. "Now lets get them, what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get em' Shadow Fox," Brad said calmly and went after Chris Tasker's Lightning Saix. Kelly's zoid had been shot from Wild Eagle in his Rhenos. Now Leena was headed for Harry, and Bit's Liger Jager was after Jack Sisco.  
  
"What's the matter Jack? You haven't spoken a word since we started," Bit grinned in satisfaction. "Not too cocky are we?"  
  
"Maybe I'm just more skilled," A voice came from the Saix, but it definitely wasn't Jack's voice.  
  
"What? Who are-" Bit was cut off by the hidden gun on the zoid blasting right into the Liger's cockpit.  
  
"No, Bit!" Leena screamed out.  
  
"I-I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Bit stuttered breathlessly.  
  
"Judge man, this is against the rules! Cancel!" Wild Eagle told the judge who did as told. Leena jumped out of her Lightning saix and ran over to the Liger. Bit was struggling to climb out.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy, I'll have you fixed in no time," Bit comforted his Liger with the hole in his head. "I won't leave you this way, I promise." He finally climbed down.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Leena asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," Bit said calmly, but weakly, and walked into the hover cargo. "I wonder what happened to Jack? Who was that guy? He seemed so familiar." Bit thought.  
  
"The champ team called. They want a rematch tomorrow," Doc said as Jamie sat down, just finishing the Liger's repairs. Nono whined as he sat next to a pale Bit. "Jamie, you don't have to go. It's just the Champ team not the Lightning."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk," Bit said quietly and left. Leena looked at his back hurtfully. Something was wrong, very wrong. She got up and followed him after saying she was going to the bathroom.  
  
She followed him as he walked slowly along, his blue t-shirt blowing, and khaki jeans clinging loosely to his legs. They'd only been walking for ten minutes or so, but he was already breathing heavily. He didn't even notice Leena behind him. She tugged on her blue jean overall strap and reached to her white t-shirt underneath. She clenched her fist right where the heart was. That place was telling her of something wrong. It yanked at her until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Bit," She called quietly. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. His aqua eyes seemed faded and weak.  
  
"L-Lee-n-na," He whisperd.  
  
"Bit, what's wrong?" Leena's heart almost stopped, and she felt cold. This wasn't ordinary Bit. He continued breathing heavily, and looked down at his hand which was placed on his side. He slowly pulled it away to reveal a large red stain on his shirt, and a hand covered and dripping with blood. "Oh, Bit," She barely whispered and caught him as he fell into unconsiousness. Leena screamed out for help, but no one could hear. She sat on her kneees, his head in her lap, and cried.  
  
"Leena, is that you?" It was Harry, who was climbing out of his Whale King.  
  
"Harry," She sniffled, tears still running down her cheeks. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was headed to battle your team. What's wrong?" Harry for once cared less if Leena was with Bit or not.  
  
"It's Bit, he's hurt really bad. Harry, please, help me," Leena looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"You really care about him don't you," Harry looked at her kindly. Leena nodded and looked down to hide her tears. "C'mon, help me get him into the Whale King." Leena looked up at him hopefully. Harry grabbed one arm, Leena grabbed the other, and together they puled him in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man, that was really cool huh? Harry helped Leena, actually-HE HELPED BIT! Man, this is so neat. The last thing I expected to write in this chapter. Well, read and review-no, you already read it, just review. I enjoyed this chapter, did you? Well, tell me!  
  
Later much,  
  
Jessica Kellicut/Melfina 


	6. Injured

Chp.6  
  
Morning had arrived. Leena had her head laying upon Bit's chest. He was shirtless and wrapped at the waist with bandages. Harry Champ sat staring at the sleeping red head and the injured Bit Cloud. Leena, the one he loved, had refused to leave his side that night. It was all too clear that she shared something with him. It was no longer a game. "Leena, you feel the same way for him as I do for you," He whispered to himself.   
  
Meanwhile: "I wish we knew what happened to Bit and Leena. Do you think it had anything to do with the canceling of our battle without knowing?" Jamie looked around petting Nono. The dog whined and kept trying to smell Bit coming.  
  
"It's a strange coinsedence. I say we pay Harry a little visit, see what he's up to," Brad said as he sat in his cop uniform.  
  
"Good idea," Leon said. Him and Naomi had come over after they heard the news. "Lets go now."  
  
~~~~  
  
Leena had awoken, but still layed on Bit's chest. She stared longingly at him and wondered why she couldn't move. Her stomach growled, and her mouth was dry, but she still couldn't drive herself to leaving. Now she cried. For some strange reason, the tears just poured from her eyes.   
  
"L-Leena?" Harry came in with a sandwich and a glass of milk. "I made this for you. It's not much really," He tried to hand it to her. She kept her face away to hide the tears she was shedding.  
  
"I-I'm not hungry, Harry, th-thank you, though," Leena tried to hold back the shake in her voice, which only made it shake harder. He walked out of the room unoticed and into the kitchen.   
  
Harry's hands shook, and he dropped the sandwich and milk. No effort was made for cleaning. He just leand against the wall and cried. Knowing Leena would never be his hurt, but seeing her so miserable sent his heart through a shredder. Harry no longer cared if Leena loved someone else, just as long as he could see her happy again. Benjamin and Sebastian came in when they heard the noise, but didn't say a word. They too knew what was going on in the room down the hall.   
  
Leena felt something brush her hair weakly. It was Bit's hand. He moaned and coughed. His eyes fluttered open weakly to Leena's shocked face. "Leena,' He whispered. "Where are we, and why?"  
  
"Bit, we're in Harry's whale king. You're here because you were hurt, a-and there wasn't anyone around," Leena was trying really hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"Leena," Bit started to raise up a little, only to grab his side and lay down again wincing.  
  
"How dare you?!" A sudden burst of rage and hurt came over Leena. "You knew you were injured! You lied to me! You told me you'd be fine, but you're not!" Leena began screaming now. "HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU BRING ME ALL THAT PAIN, ALL THAT SUFFERING! I LAYED HERE FOR THREE FREAKING DAYS! Three! J-just worring if you would've lost to much blood or hurt to bad or-or-" Leena broke down and cried out loud. Bit pulled himself up.  
  
"Leena, I am so sorry that I hurt you so badly. I didn't intend on it to happen. I thought I was fine," Bit confessed quietly.  
  
"You-you're lying," Leena started to scream again. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, BIT CLOUD! I-" She stopped when he pulled her to him in an embrace. Leena felt the back of her shirt stain a little wet. Bit was crying too. They both sat in there crying together. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Leena cried into his chest. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you! I lyed."  
  
"It's okay, I know. I should be the one sorry, Leena," Bit whispered as he cried. It was amazing how silent he could be when he cried.  
  
"Bit, please, just tell me that you'll be alright," Leena cried quieter.  
  
"I'll be fine, and this time I mean it. Leena?" He started to regain his voice a little.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Bit?" Leena broke from the long embrace to look in his eyes.  
  
"Could I ask a favor of you?" Bit stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course. W-what is it you want to ask me, Bit?" Leena was confused for a moment. His arm came and pulled her to him again.  
  
"Promise me, that you'll never leave my side. Stay here with me, Leena. I-I love you," He almost whispered.   
  
"Oh, Bit, I-I promise," Leena nodded. They stared into each others eyes. They moved closer, and fell gently into a sweet kiss. Harry was watching the whole scene, but amazingly, a smile came across his face. Leena was happy, and that made him happy. It didn't hurt one bit to see them together anymore. Leena had found her true love, and that was all he needed to live off of in life.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This has got to be my favorite chapter so far. There was so much feeling to it, love, hatrid, sadness, happiness, it just goes on and on. Tell me what you think about it.  
Who else is excited about Zoids CC/GF final four episodes airing on Toonami? I   
definatly am. That includes ZOID EVE! Alright! Woo-hoo! I can't wait! The story's not over yet! 


	7. Stinger, Leena is captured

Chp.7  
  
"Who did it?" Jamie sat in the room with everyone else. Harry filled them in on everything except the mushy stuff when they arrived. "Why would someone be after you, Bit?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Bit said, though it sounded as if he was lying.  
  
"Bit Cloud, you can't lie to me," Leena shot him a look of 'and you know it too.'.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Three years ago, I ran into this man. His name remained to no more than Stinger. I had grown ill from the traveling and lack of food and water.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey, boy," A man yelled. He was a tall man with blqack hair and green eyes. He also had a slight beard, but not much of one.  
  
"Huh? Are you speaking to me?" Bit coughed.  
  
"Come with me, boy, you don't look up to travlin'. Get over here," The man said pointing to his Whale King.  
  
"Okay," Bit said weakly and led Liger Zero into the zoid.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad," Doc said, leaning back in his chair. "Why would he be after you?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet. In fact that was just the start of the trouble. Here goes," Bit began again.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"So, why must I call you Stinger?" Bit asked the man. "You don't look as old as me. Why don't you use your real name?"  
  
"You shut up, boy. As long as you're here, I ask the questions," Stinger argued.  
  
"I thought you were going to help me," Bit grew angrier.  
  
"You were wrong. I have no wish to help you, Bit Cloud, not after what you did to my father," Stinger looked at him angrily.  
  
"But-AGGH!" Bit felt the sharp pain of a whip in his back. "Th-this isn't fair. You tricked me into thinking you were a good person."  
  
"Maybe you need to learn to trust no one. A man as weak and caring as you doesn't deserve to pilot the Liger Zero. Get up. I'll set you straight," Stinger demanded. Bit got up.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Things got harder and harder everyday. He did all he could to make me fight against the rules. I learned through this time, though I'd become more ill every day, to learn how to sneak," Bit said as everyone listened intently.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Bit stood outside a door in the middle of the night. He was leaned against the wall and listened through the half open door. "So, you couldn't pilot the Liger Zero either," Stinger said.  
  
"No sir," A man said.  
  
"You are a disgrace to me. My family name does not alow disgraces. You be sorry that you messed with the name of Layon!" Stinger yelled as the man ran out. Bit grabbed him as he ran out.  
  
"Tell me everything you know, and I'll get you outta here without danger," Bit whispered. The man told him everything, including the location of the Liger Zero. That night Bit escaped by a hairline. If he had been any slower, he would've been destroyed.  
  
* end flashback*  
  
"Wow, so you believe he's Layon's son?" Brad asked as Leena left to get a drink.  
  
"Yep, and he's gonna do all he can to get me. He thinks that I drove Layon insane, but I didn't! He was pretty much like that I always thought," Bit said.  
  
"AAHHmghph," Everyone heard from the kitchen. Harry and Bit were the first there to find a note written to Bit. It said:  
  
Bit Cloud you fool,  
  
I have your little girlfriend with me now. If you want her back, give me the Liger Zero. You have four hours. After that, she will be tortured till death. Maybe I'll tape it so you can see. Make a choice. Leena Torros or Liger Zero, it's your call.  
  
Stinger  
  
"NO!" Bit hit his knees and pounded the floor. "Leena!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jamie asked fearfully.  
  
"I'm gonna fight him and take Leena back. I'll fight him bare handed too. No zoids, or he'll just take em'. I'm going now!" Bit ran out.  
  
"Bit, you crazy loon, you can't just go running in like that!" Jamie tried to call to him, but Bit was already far away. "Great."  
  
The sun had lowered, and it was almost night. Bit had arrived at the whale king. He could see it from Harry's, but it had been farther away than he thought. This was when all the sneaking he'd learned would come in handy. "Alright, here goes. You'll pay for taking Leena. I love her," Bit whispered fiercely and found a way in. 


	8. Sabra girl

Chp.8

"I can see why Bit likes you, Leena. You're very lovely," Stinger said to her. She was chained to a wall by her wrists and ankles, and a big, bloody gash was marked on her forehead. Stinger put his finger to her chin and started to lift her face. She forced it back down and bit his finger. Stinger yelped in pain and walked out muttering.

Bit continued through the Whale King tiredly. He still wasn't comepletly healed, and he had run all the way there. "Alright, where is he? He's gotta be here somewhere. I know this place like the back of my hand," He said to himself. "Man, maybe I should've worn a shirt. He likes it cold doesn't he."

Leena hung there crying. Two and a half hours had passed, and no one had found her yet. Had Bit chosen the Liger over her? She quickly shook the thought out of her mind. Besides, it hurt to think because of the injurie Stinger had given to her. She had been strugling to get out, but she only managed to make her wrists and ankles bleed. The metal cuffs around them were stained with her blood. Leena closed her eyes and thought about her mother. She'd always make her feel better when she was young. A strange lullaby would always make her happy again. Leena opened her eyes again and stared at the metal door in front of her. Leena began to sing the song her mother had sung so long ago.

~

__

Lonely the life that once I led

Strange the paths on which we tred

Led me to you

Unlikely but true

Sabra girl, clouding my view

Rainy the day the first time we met

Deep was the talk and forever my debt

It didn't seem wrong

To sing a sad song

Sabra girl, soon you'd be gone

Early the morning and sad the goodbye

With a wave of your hand and a smile of your eye

So lately did meet

No sooner to part

Sabra girl, homeward must start

Rosy the lines that you wrote with your hand

Reading between them to misunderstand

I made the mistake

You said not to make

Yes, reading your letters conviction did grow

I thought it a chance and I knew I must go

It's hard to believe

I could be so naïve

Sabra girl, flattered but decieved

Now you just told me that friendship is all

I'm forced to repair the breach in my wall

Illusions and dreams

As usual it seems

Sabra girl, they have been my down fall

Lonely the life and dismal the view

Closed is the road that leads to you

Since better can't be

As friends we'll agree

Sabra girl, time will cure me

~

"What is that?" Bit turned at a vague sound in the distance. It was singing. Bit turned and ran down the hall. It became louder and louder until he reached a large metal door. 

_"Sabra girl, time will cure me,"_ He heard from inside. Bit knew who it was. It was Leena. He tried opening the door.

"Well, of course he'd lock the door," Bit grimaced. "Too bad for him that I'm stronger." With that, Bit kicked the door off its hinges. Leena rose her tired, spinning head and looked pitifully at him.

_"Sabra girl, time will cure me,"_ Leena was losing it and had repeated the line like a scratched CD.

"Leena! It's me, Bit! I'm here to get you outta here!" Bit tried to get her remembering.

_"Sabra girl, time will cure me,"_ Leena sang again.

"Leena!" Bit called to her shaking her limp body.

"Bit Cloud," He heard from behind. It was Stinger. He had heard Leena as well.

"Get her down from there, Stinger," Bit said threateningly. "Get her down right now. I did nothing to your father. Just let us alone."

"Why would I let you alone? I don't believe y-" Stinger was cut off.

_"Sabra girl, time will cure me,"_ Leena sang.

"Shut her up!" Stinger yelled at Bit. "Wha-where'd he go?" Stinger found that Bit had moved.

"Looking for me?" Bit's voice came from Stinger's right. Stinger turned just in time to get a punch in the face. His nose bled.

"Let us alone, Stinger," Bit threatened.

"Why should-" He turned when he was cut off once more.

_"Sabra girl, time will cure me," _Leena sang. Bit punched the distracted Stinger hard in the stomach.

"You-" Stinger started to stand up. 

"Let us alone, Stinger. Give me the keys to get Leena out," Bit threatened again as he put his foot on Stinger's back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Never, not after what you did to my fath-" Stinger stopped when Leena sang out again.

_"Sabra girl, time will cure me,"_ She sang. It seemed as if it was a cry for help that made Bit stronger every time.

"Alright, alright," Stinger choked and pulled out keys with a trembling hand. Bit took them and left him there. He unhooked Leena and carried her out.

Bit was walking back toward Harry's whale king slowly. He had tried getting there fast, but it seemed to get farther away, and he was getting tired and weak. A jeep came riding over the hill. Bit had never seen it before.

"Bit Cloud?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh? You're-"


	9. Life goes on

Chp.9

"You're the lady from the backdraft group!" Bit looked at the aqua haired woman.

"Call me Pierce. Get in. What happened to Leena?" Pierce asked.

"Long story, just get me to Harry's Whale-Jack Sisco?" Jack was sitting in the backseat.

"Let me guess, that Stinger guy got her, right?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, but, how'd you get here?" Bit was very confused.

"I escaped and ran off. Eventually, I ended up lost, believe it or not, and I was found by Pierce," Jack said casually, as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, um-shove over so I can lay Leena down," Bit said. Jack moved over and watched as Bit layed her down gently.

"So, do you think she'll be alright?" Pierce asked Bit who sat in the front seat. "More importantly, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" 

Bit blushed and said, "Well, I kinda ran out to save her and forgot to grab one. I think she'll be alright as soon as she gets some medical attention."

"Well, then, lets see how fast this baby can go!" Pierce said and stomped it to the floor. They were there in no time. Doc was waiting outside as they pulled up.

"Hey, Doc, Leena's hurt, but she'll be okay I think. C'mon, help me get her inside," Bit said. Doc walked over and picked her up. Bit tried to hold her himself, but his arms were to weak and tired. Pierce and Jack followed them in.

It turned out that the Tasker sisters had come while Bit was gone. They hung on Jack and cried. Jack, of course, stood there blushing and sweatdropping. Leena was wrapped at her wrists, ankles, and head. Bit sat there, wearing a shirt now, holding her hand as she slept. After a while, he fell asleep.

_"Lonely the life that once I led, strange the paths on which I tred, led me to you, unlikely but true, Sabra girl, clouding my view_…………………." Bit heard in a slight whisper as he awoke. It was a woman sitting next to Leena, holding her other hand.

"Who are you?" Bit asked the woman in the long white gown. It was as if she was glowing and was very radiant. Bit now realised that she looked a lot like Leena.

"Take care of my Leena, Bit Cloud," She said and dissapeared in a bright white light.

Bit awoke to find Leena looking at him sweetly. "Leena, you're awake! Are you alright?" He rose up immeadiately and touched her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Bit, you saved me," She said. "Look over there," She giggled. Pierce was asleep in Jamie's lap. Naomi had her head on Brad's shoulder. Jack and Kelly Tasker were leaning against the wall asleep, hand in hand. Leon had Chris Tasker laying on his lap. All were asleep. Then she saw her father on the other side of her. He was covered in a white quilt with red words on it. Leena stared at it with teary eyes. The quilt had the whole family tree sewn on it. It was sewn by her mother, but she had never seen it before.

"I saw her last night, Leena," Bit said quietly. She turned and looked at him shocked. "She told me to take care of you, and I'll do just that, if that's okay with you."

"Bit," Leena hugged him.

"Leena, I love you," Bit said.

"I love you too, Bit Cloud," Leena whispered. They were both very happy. They knew that one day that they'd get married, and spend their lives together. They might grow old on the outside, but there spirit of young love would always be there. In other words: Life goes on, but they will never change.


	10. Author's note

Author's note.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing my story and sticking with me. This is my most popular fic on fanfiction.net. I must tell you now that this fic is finished, and there will not be a sequal. The closest sequal is my fic that has no reviews, Zoids:New Century X. It doesn't exactly follow the Bit/Leena relationship, but-well-go read it and see for yourself. I think it's one of my best, right up here with this one. If you really liked my story, read my other ones. Most of them consist of Zoids and Outlaw Star, but I also have some Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I might write a Harry/OC fic. All I need is twelve requests for it, and I'll begin it. Here's how to do it:  
  
Step 1:Read Zoids:New Century X  
  
Step 2:Review the story  
  
Step 3: Add the request at the end of your review.  
  
Simple ne? Good, now go on and read. I'm desperate for reviews on Zoids:NCX cuz I really luv the story. Hope you enjoy them. I'll be seein' ya.  
  
Jessica Kellicut/ Melfina  
  
P.S: If you'd like to use a fic on a website, feel free, but give me plenty of credit, and tell me your site. Oh, and the song Sabra Girl is a Nickel Creek song off the album this side.  
  
Ja! 


End file.
